In the past, gamma correction of correcting a gamma characteristic of a monitor by receiving data having an opposite characteristic to a characteristic of a monitor is known. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of transmitting a video stream generated by encoding transmission video data obtained by applying photoelectric conversion on high dynamic range (HDR) video data having a level of 0 to 100%*N (N is larger than 1).